The Water Dragon
by Inky Finger Prints
Summary: Inspired by the Bride of the Water King, Claire is born on the day of water, the river, and meets a strange man while bathing in the river of her village. Then she's kidnapped by the water! Please enjoy! Mature for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked through the path of blue flowers, the flowers that said, "It's summer!" I inhaled there sweet scent and sat down in front of the river. I lived in a village surrounded by forests and mountains. We only have contact with the hikers that have the guts to walk the distance. The village has its own customs and religion. We are polytheistic people and have a festival for each god or goddess of our land every-other week. A sixteen year old has to do the ritual that celebrates the god or goddess of there birthday. Yes, I was born this week, today in fact. Our village says that the child born on a Sunday, the first week of a god week is destined to have good luck and/or marry the god. Yeah right. I wasn't making fun of my religion, I just don't think that someone like me would marry or capture the heart of my god.

Who is my god? The river god, the river of our village. We don't have a specific name for the river, because naming the river is like us humans deciding its fate. The river owns us, not the other way around. I slipped off my clothes and sat on a rock meant for bathing on. The water rippled around my back, only reaching up under my breasts. I lay back, dipping my head under and felt my hair tickle my knees. Girls who were born on Sundays weren't aloud to cut our hair in our village. In total, there were only three Sunday births, including myself, currently living in our village. The other two are boys, but they get to have short hair. I sat up, and took deep breaths, filling my lungs with precious air.

Everyone treated Sunday births better than other villagers. So to escape the hands and stares of others, I always come to the river to bathe. Fish swam up to me and nibbled on my toes and hair looking for food. I giggled, because I was ticklish on my feet. I reached over to land and grabbed a chunk of bread and ripped off tiny bits to feed the fish.

The next thing I know, a school surrounded me, and I couldn't stop laughing because of the fin brushes and nibbles. I bit a chunk of the bread off and chewed it, loving the taste of the bread my mother made. I ate the last bit and dunked my hands underwater to show the fish that none was left.

I dipped under one more time, opening my eyes and saw the sun shining through the water. The sun shouldn't be in that position…that would mean it was about to start setting. I stood up, a rush of water falling off of me and sliding down my body, my hair wrapped around my body like a snake. The water distorted the sun position a bit, but it was still later than I would have expected. I stepped out of the river and laid down on the big flat rock and let the sun dry me off. By the time I was fully dry, an hour passed and I slipped my clothes back on. I looked at the sun position and sighed. It was about to set now.

"Claire!" My little sister came running up to me. She had lilacs in her hair, and had on a very pink and frilly dress. Her brown hair was up in a pony-tail, her bangs covering the top of her eyes. Everyone in my family has brown hair and eyes. But I was born with blond hair, one brown eye and one blue eye. "Mama has your dress and said she wants you to get ready for the festival!"

I pat her on the head. She was just so cute! "Thank you! I'll be right there!" I smiled at her, and she smiled back, "And I like your dress." then ran off like a flower caught in the wind. I stood up and stretched. I felt the sun on my face, and smiled. I looked down at my reflection in the water and said out loud to my self, "Now, what flower would look good in my hair?" I imagined different hairstyles and different flowers. One came so clear in my eyes that it was almost as of it was my real reflection. Hydrangeas would be the flower. And my hair would be down, braids fitting in.

Our hair wasn't aloud to be put up. We had to show off our long hair while the boys had to show off there chests, not able to wear shirts, only open vests. I guess it was showing off beauty and muscle. Those boys certainly were handsome and had good abs.

I'll wear a pretty dress, made of lace, silk and silver. Yes, I'll sparkle. Unfortunately, hydrangeas didn't grow around these parts, and silver and silk were hard to come by. I sighed, and looked at my reflection once again. "Sometimes I wish that could really be true." And I walked away, back through the field of pretty blue flowers.

I decided to pick some. I examined each one very carefully for rips or tares in the petals or insects on them. By the time I had a few dozen, it was already half an hour later, and the sun was setting. I walked down the little hill that led to our rural village, and into my house, unexpectedly excited. "Sorry I'm late mom! I had to bathe. I also got some flowers for my hair!"

"In here sweetie!" She called from her room. I opened the curtain that led to her room and saw she was holding a dress that was so beautiful and so stunning, only a rich, artistic and well dressed woman could have thought of the design. The dress reminded me of a kimono, but it didn't have a big belt, or was really small on the bottom. The sleeves were wide, and partially see through, a dark blue color. The dress was the kind that if you spun in it, it would spin all the way up to your hips in the air, exposing your underwear. There was a silver belt, a skinny one that kept that from happening. What reminded me of it as a kimono too was the fact that it was just one strip of fabric, wrapped around my body over and over again. One wrong move and I'll be naked! I hope that doesn't happen while I'm performing my ceremony… the bottom flowed around my ankles as I walked in front of the mirror to get a better look. I felt like this is what a gypsy would ware, except it wasn't pant at the bottom, but a full piece dress.

"I have one more thing. A hiker came and wanted to trade a few things, so I gave him some of my bread for all the flowers he had in his basket." She pulled out some hydrangeas and stared to braid small bits of my my hair with them to keep them in place. I inhaled and my eyes started to water. "Oh, sweetie I know, but don't cry! Your eyes will be all puffy for the ceremony!"

I forced them back and smiled. "Thanks mom, I really wanted these kinds of flowers in my hair, and this dress is like the one from a dream!" I turned around and gave her a hug. She gently gave me a hug back, not wanting to mess anything up.

"Anything for a Sunday born." I stiffened in her arms, but relaxed quickly. I should have known. I slipped back and plastered on a fake smile. Our family was living a good life because we're given money and items to help me stay "comfortable". I had a feeling my family was using me sometimes. "Well, let's get to the river ok sweetie?"

I nodded, and smiled again. "Sure." My mother called in my little sister Sam, and she followed me out the door, occasionally throwing petals of the blue flowers I picked around me. It was also customary to have the color flower of your god for you ceremony in many things, like my hair, the flowers around me, and the flowers around the river. But the flowers around the river are there because of nature.

When we arrived at the river, everything was already set up. The stage that I was performing on was already built; the lights were already strung around trees, illuminating the dark field of blue flowers. I walked gracefully to the stage, and stepped on, the villagers slowly singing an ancient song about the water god. So old that no one knows what it means anymore. They all formed a circle around the stage and knelt down and bowed. In short, I was like a replacement for the river god.

The moon sparkled in the river, full and bright. When the villagers were done singing, I recited an ancient poem with the village, the only thing of a ceremony translated to English. I do have to say it sounds wrong in English. I changed a few words so it sounded more modern, but it still sounded bad. It sounded like the river god was more like a punishment god if we disobeyed.

"Oh river god, please have mercy on us this year." I said aloud.

"We are in you grasp, Whether we drown or starve," The village continued.

"I am devoted." I bowed my head.

"You have blessed us with life, and we thank you. In our bodies you flow, whether by choice or not, you have complete control over us. Except over your chosen, who you have blessed with us sixteen years ago." The village said, looking at me.

Standing up, they created a path that led me to the river. I walked down it, as graceful as I could manage, and knelt down at the edge of the river and cupped my hands. I dipped them into the water and drank the cool water. I then pulled my hair back and dunk my head down and sipped straight from the river, the water dancing around my lips.

"May the river god have control over me for the night, in order to celebrate this festival!" I stood and turned toward the villagers and they all bowed there heads. "Please raise your heads and enjoy the magnificent feast and festival you have all worked so hard on. Please, relax and have fun tonight." Everyone smiled and cheered, and the kids ran off to the village, where many people set up stands to sell things that they normally don't hand out. I walked slowly. I had too, even if I did want to go run up and join the kids.

The two boys who were also Sunday births walked up to me. "You look gorgeous tonight." Chace said, taking my hand and kissing it. He was born the Sunday of the fire god. Unfortunately for him, he had to have a scar created by a burn on his chest. I remember when they did that to him. I felt so bad because he was in so much pain.

"Thank you. And may I say you both look handsome as always." They both smiled at me and took both of my hands. Chace was at my right, being my best friend and of course, child hood friends.

"You always look beautiful you know." Ian said, squeezing my left hand. He was also my best and child hood friend. He was a Sunday birth of the forest god, and had to learn how to survive in the woods for a whole month alone, with little supplies and no food or water. I was worried sick over him because he had to train himself.

"Thank you Ian." We started to walk down to the festival in silence.

"You know you don't have to be so formal with us." They both said at the same time. They did that a lot, and I couldn't help but start laughing because they always knew what I was stressing over. They both squeezed my hands, and led me through the festival; keeping a smile on all our faces and helping me relax.

A big chair carried by the village's strongest men started to come my way. "Oh great, that looks so embarrassing!"

"It is." Ian and Chace both said at the same time again. I sighed and they squeezed my hands again in comfort.

"You do know how to hold your breath for five minutes right?" Ian said. That was my training. We all had to specialize in something related to our god, but in Chace's case, he had to have a scar. He also learned fire tricks like juggling balls it on fire, so I guess his training was becoming as immune to fire heat as possible. Because of that he gets cold really easily during the winter and has to sit in front of the fireplace a lot.

"I know how to hold it for fifteen minutes. Guys, I'll be fine. I was born being able to hold my breath that long." I winked at them. "Thank you." I slipped my hands from there's and folded them in front of me. The chair was placed on the ground in front of me, waiting for me to sit on. I put my mask on and smiled elegantly, picking up my dress a bit so it wouldn't get too dirty when I sat down. The chair had no legs so it was like sitting down on the ground. They lifted me up off the ground, my dress flowing in the air for a second. Then they started to walk, bouncing a little, making the ride blurry and uncomfortable. Little kids waved to me, adults bowed, and teenagers flew petals at me. I knew everyone of them, that's how small our village was. Even if they did treat me a little special, I loved them all. But the ones I loved the most were Chace, Ian, and my little sister, Sam. They didn't treat me differently like the others.

We reached the deep part of the river; the part where everyone jumped off a big rock to get a good splash during a hot day. The rock was part of the hill, directing the river to go to the side. It was completely dark, except the torches the adults brought to lighten the path.

This was the aging ceremony. I had to jump into the river naked and stay under for as long as I can, at least staying under for five minutes. Then after that, I have to drink more water from the river, and bathe for a few minutes. After that, my mother will walk up to me and place the family robe, the river god one, and wrap it around my shoulders and lead me home. Then I had to get my first kiss from the boy my parents chose to be my husband. Lucky me... arranged marriage. But luckily that wasn't until tomorrow.

I slipped off the chair, which wasn't placed on the ground thank god, and slipped off my clothes. I hoped the men weren't staring. But the bad thing was, Ian and Chace were here because they already had there ceremony. I blushed secretly, and looked back. The men holding my chair were bowed and a few of them had there eyes closed. Ian and Chace were looking anywhere except at me. I grinned at how funny they looked and turned back towards the river.

I took a deep breath and felt my lungs expand. Not good enough. I released all the air and took another big gulp. Perfect. I jumped off, doing a swan dive, and felt the water swirl around me. This time, the water was strangely warm, like walking into a small house during the winter with the fireplace and heat on at the same time, cozy and friendly. I swam to the bottom and grabbed hold of a rock that looked sturdy. But I couldn't see to well and the rock gave way. I searched for another rock, all the while trying to hold my self under and not float to the top. I found I big rock with algae growing on it and sat on it, squeezing my thighs around it. It was too big and I slipped off. I tried it a different way. I laid on it and wrapped my body around it like melting cheese on a hamburger. My knees dug into the mud, and my hand curved around the edges. I rested my head on the soft algae and closed my eyes, able to rest now. All I have to do is stay under until my lungs start to feel like they are about to burst.

Occasionally I let out a few bubbles. I turned my head the other way and saw the torch lights were gone. I searched for one, my mother should have one. The woods get very dark and almost impossible to see through at night. I let out a few bubbles as my underwater sigh. Then I saw a torch light in front of me, showing me that about twenty feet away was land, and that's where I had to swim too.

After a few more minutes, I'm guessing seven minutes later, my lungs started to hurt and my heart started to race. That's when I knew I was running out of air. Your adrenaline starts to come and makes you feel like your drowning. But I kept a clear head. I swam half of the twenty feet and burst up into the air, taking a few breathes before drinking the water. I laid back and fixed my tangled hair so it slicked back, then found my part. I scrubbed my arms and my neck with the water and splashed some on my face, covering my eyes for a minute with my hands. Finally the night was over. I was so exhausted. I took one more sip of the river water and swam to the ledge. I hopped up, using my upper body strength and slid onto my butt, slowly turning and stepped up, one foot at a time. I looked at the person holding the torch. It wasn't my mother, but a strange boy, probably a few years older than me. He wasn't one who lived in the village either.

"Excuse me for my appearance and rudeness, but you're not aloud in this forest tonight." I said, keeping my face composed and my voice even. But what I really wanted to do was run away from his gaze and slap him across the face because he looked at me like he was making sure I was able to do 'the work'. I turned around, my hair covering my body for me and looked at him over my shoulder. "You should leave now. I'm in the middle of a ritual."

"I'm sorry, I was just walking by and saw a women just standing here holding this robe and a torch. I asked her if I could give her some directions to the village but she said she was waiting for her daughter to finish up in the river." He looked over my body again, frowning since he couldn't see anything because of my long thick hair. "She looked tired so I told her I would bring you back to the village and so she left me your things and left."

I gave him a steady gaze. My mother would do no such thing. She uses me all the time to get money. If she lost me, she would loose everything. Or, was it just big headed of me to think that way? "Well then I thank you for your patience. May I please have my robe?"

"You sure were under for a long time. It had to be fifteen minutes." He handed me the deep blue cloth in his hands and I slipped it on.

"It's my specialty. I had to train myself to stay under that long." My hair soaked through the robe. "Stupid hair…" I mumbled.

"I think you have gorgeous hair. If you don't mind me saying so, it suites you very well." I turned to where he was standing and saw him kissing my hair, his eyes staring into mine.

I glared at him then, ripped my hair from his hand, and walked towards the village, hearing him softly following behind. He was handsome I'll give him that. He had dark blue eyes, black hair, and was about a foot taller than me. He had those thin yet muscular arms, and I could see the abs through his tight shirt.

When we made it to the village, everything was already cleared up and my hair was dry. I never realized what a long walk it was from the other side of the river. It had to be about a half an hour walk. I sighed, rubbed my eyes from exhaustion and straightened my back. "Well, thank you for making sure I got home safely. I'll be sure to thank you more sincerely tomorrow. I would do it today, but I have a ceremony to finish. Now if you'll excuse me." I looked back him and gave him my mask smile and walked into my house just a few feet away. It stood out amongst some of the others because of how large and well kept it was.

When I stepped in, all the lights were off except the fire place, which made the living room look ominous and creepy. I heard the door open and close and I peeked around the corner to make sure it wasn't a burglar. We have almost no crimes in our village. Probably the worst crime committed was not paying taxes. But I don't blame them. Tax goes to us Sunday born. The person coming into my house was not my mother, he was too tall. It also ruled out my little sister, and my father committed suicide a few years back, when I seven.

I grabbed the broom next to me and ran up to the stranger and wacked him on the back of the head with the wooden part, making him fall onto the ground. I flicked on the light switch next to the door and saw it was the boy who followed me back to the village.

"What the hell are you doing? That's breaking and entering you know." I stepped on his back, keeping him on the ground. "Explain everything to me now or I'll scream and call the cops." I glared at him, but he kept an amused and steady face.

"You have a good mask. But really, when it's me, you should take it off." I flinched and put more pressure on his back, making him fall onto his stomach. "Alright, alright!" He yelled a bit, his hands going up in surrender. I took my foot off his back, and he stood up, wiping his clothes from any dirt that might have gotten on him.

"You won't be dirty. Even if it is a doorway, it sparkles with cleanliness."

"Interesting. You must have someone who loves to clean in this house."

"We have a maid. And speaking of people in this house, my little sister and mother are home, so please leave." I turned and started to walk away, but looked at him again. "If you do this again I'll make sure you get arrested."

"Do you really have that power over people?" The boy walked over to me, and the power from his gaze made me back up, and soon I hit the wall. He came closer still, and slammed his hands on both sides of my head, leaning in he whispered, "No one is here tonight. I made sure of that." He saw the terrified look on my face and said, "Oh, no, I didn't hurt or threaten them, no worries." He grinned and stared at me, looking at my entire body. "Unless that's not what you had in mind."

"What power do you have to order my family around?" I kept my poker face on since my mask was ripped off by him. And I didn't want to know what the other thing he was talking about…but I have a good guess…

"Let's just say they can't refuse my orders." He leaned in a bit closer, his mouth brushing along my jaw. I heard him inhale and he slowly licked my neck. I shivered, and pushed him away. But even with all my strength, he only moved a few inches. "I can even do what I please with the police, so no need to waste any breath screaming."

"Well, who ever you may be, please leave. I am very tired and desperately need sleep." I gave him a look that said, 'Please just leave, I'm not in the mood for this nor do I have the patience.'

"Very well. I shall put you to bed." He said, dropping his hands from the wall.

"Wait, what are you-" He picked me up off the ground and walked up the stairs, me over his shoulder, while I yelled at him to put me down, and kicked and hit him furiously. I doubt I even left a bruise though.

He dropped me on the bed and covered me with my blanket, which was a dark blue, almost matching his eyes. He kissed my forehead, put both hands on the side of my head again and stared deeply into my eyes. He opened my robe, but in a way that my private areas were almost exposed. I slapped him across the face as he was slowly moving down, but it was like I didn't even touch him.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I gaspes as his lips, now ice cold, kissed my stomach. I thought about squirming, but if I did that, he would have a high chance of seeing the area between my legs. He still continued to kiss my stomach with cold lips, making me shiver. I felt goose bumps on my arms and legs rise. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Stop it damn it!"

He looked up, smiled the most handsome…sexy grin I have ever seen, and said, "There we go. That's the real you right? I thought you weren't really like that." He slid the sheet over me once again, crawled up my body, his and mine grazing through just the sheet, and kissed me on the forehead again.

He left without another word, or any other action. I was speechless until I heard him close the front door. He closed it a little loud, so I guessed he did it on purpose so I knew he left. I stared at the ceiling, still speechless, but also curious as to who that guy was. He didn't live in the village, but I was strangely attracted to him. He was a big pervert though right? But sadly, I fell asleep quickly from exhaustion and couldn't think about it any more.

The last thought through my clear mind was, 'crap I forgot to lock the door.' I was too tired to move. But that whole night, my neck, stomach and my face, were hot. No not hot, just tingling. Wherever he touched my body was numbed and tingling. Like it was excited. I slapped them in protest, but secretly…I liked the feeling of it. My senses strived for more of the sensation. Even though I was exhausted, I was only half asleep the whole night… thinking of the mysterious boy who I was strangely attracted too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning my eyes opened with a crusty crack, and they were hot from lack of sleep. I rubbed them, trying to rid of the crust, but some still remained. I got up to take a shower. Even though I bathe in the river, it's only soaking my body. I don't have soap with me, so I still smell. It's mostly for rituals and ceremonies…usually.

I stepped out of the shower and tied the robe back on. But as I was closing it, I saw pink marks all around my belly button. Where did…oh right. I still have to thank him, even though he did all those things to me. Maybe I can use that. Say he had his fun and I'll let that slide as a thank you so I don't have to risk doing anything else with him. But…I still wanted to see him.

But, that was wrong. I shouldn't have wanted to see him. He's a perverted man who sexually harassed me last night and I could get him arrested… even though he did say he had control over the cops. But, I guess I should go and see him, to talk about it.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked horrible! I even had hickeys on my neck and jaw! Gross! I marched into my room, found my skinny jeans that I wore for going into the woods, and slipped on a blue shirt. I had to always wear an article of clothing that was visible and blue. I didn't really mind. I loved blue.

I looked in the mirror again, and slathered in two different cover-ups. One a liquid that went into your pores, next a mouse that made it look like real skin again. Then I took another cover up, frustrated at how it wasn't working out, and poured the powder on too. It was slightly better…but… I still saw them. I sighed in frustration, slipped on a hat and sun glasses and headed out, tying on boots that laced up the front of my leg, two inches below my knee cap.

The guy still had to be in town. He wouldn't dare leave this place at night or dusk. It gets dangerous in the woods. And that's why I was going into them. The people wouldn't go into the woods around our town. That's one reason why we still live here. We are all to afraid to leave. But for some reason, only Ian and I were ok with the forest. We didn't feel scared, moreover, we felt welcomed.

When I stepped outside, people passing by nodded and smiled, and I returned them. I crossed the dirt road and stepped around the raspberry pricker-bushes that guarded the woods. After a few steps around a few trees, I was completely covered up by the thick forests. I couldn't see the house I live in, the people who pass by, or even any of my neighbors. I felt the same way I felt in my river. Alone, secure, like I could be myself. I took a deep breath of fresh air and trudged through.

I passed an arm of the river, a small stream that deer and other animals would drink from. The river was to fast and to deep in the land for them to risk drinking from. I stepped up and cupped my hands into the water and sipped. I watched the water ripple and then saw my reflection. Ew, I looked horrible. Good thing I decided to stay in the woods today. I took off my sunglasses and poked at my skin. I had so much cover-up on that you couldn't see the blood in my cheeks when I blushed. And I was blushing because of that. And I still didn't see it.

I stood up, and turned around, ready to explore for the whole day. Then I heard it. I heard a bubbling noise, then a splash. I turned around again and saw the water take a shape.

3


End file.
